A Victory Dance
by Assassin of the Blue Rose
Summary: The Inquisitor and Varric tell the tale of what happened during Empress Celene's ball... with a few exaggerations and alterations here and there!
1. Prologue

I will be uploading two versions of this story, one in story form and the other as a poem, this is the poem version of my Fem!InquisitorxCullen set during, before and after the Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts mission :)

As always, I'm always up for an Fem!InquisitorxCullen roleplay so PM me if interested :)

* * *

><p>"How did you find the Ball, Varric? Plenty of inspiration for some future novels or tales I hope?" I asked with a smile on my face, with all that had happened, everyone was still coming down from the victory high.<p>

"Oh, more than enough for three volumes, or perhaps a very long novel," The dwarf replied smiling back up at me as I sat down at the table where he was sitting and writing.

"There was more than one story that night you could write about, what one will you choose?" I asked actually intrigued by what he may or may not write. Then my face turned pale at his answer.

"I was thinking of calling it 'Sealing the Rift within the Ex-Templar' or something along those lines..."

"Varric! No! Y-You can't write about me and Cullen!" I exclaimed

"Why not? Perfect setting, perfect atmosphere, perfect characters-"

"No, absolutely not,"

"What if I changed a few things?"

"...Like what?"

"You said that you felt under-dressed at the ball right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I could change what you were wearing, edit a few parts of the story out like the Duchess and you dancing maybe?"

I sighed in defeat and finally answered by saying "Fine, but we're writing this together, and you're including me in the cover,"

"Fine then, I'll write as you tell the story and I'll tell you if I want to alter anything, alright?"

I agreed and begun the tale of what we eventually decided to call 'A Victory Dance'


	2. Chapter 1

_T'was a beautiful night in Orlais, the stars watching over the Winter Palace where our tale takes place. The moon watched as the guests arrived and greeted in the gardens, and this is where our heroine makes herself known, Lady Inquisitor Serena Trevelyan accompanied by her council and among them the one who held her heart. Yet tonight, our heroine had to hide it and steel herself, as intrigue and foul intentions wafted through the air as all the other nobles, save for a few, knew of the plot our heroine intended to stop. Tonight an attempt was going to be made on Empress Celene's life, but that would not happen if Lady Trevelyan could help it. She was here upon the invitation of Duke Gaspard, the Empress' cousin whom was feuding with her over the throne. As Lady Trevelyan stepped away from the protection of her guards of the Inquisition, Gaspard greeted her with a polite bow, amazed at how the red of her formal-_

"Change what I'm wearing," I told Varric who gave me a confused look.

"What do you want instead of the dress uniform?"

I told him exactly what I wanted and he agreed, picking up the quill again and writing.

_Gaspard greeted her with a bow, he had heard that the Lady Inquisitor was quite the beauty, yet none of the tales he had heard did her justice. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her stormy grey eyes which were only enhanced by the silvery-white and red ballgown that clung to her figure before slitting at the thigh. Our Lady's long chocolate locks It was as if the Maker himself had sent her tonight to tempt and test the faith of men to their wives. Yet unknown to all, the heart belonging to the fabled Herald of Andraste was held by another, and the women need not have feared that she would lure their husbands away. "Inquisitor, it is a pleasure to meet you in the flesh," The Duke spoke once he had found his voice again. _

_"You must be Duke Gaspard," The Inquisitor presumed, rightly so, and the man chuckled, adding to her statement with his own follow up._

_"And the rightful Emperor to Orlais,"_

_"Which Rightful Emperor?" The Inquisitor asked as if to test the Duke, or to dissuade him from making an advance on her "I keep on getting confused between the two," yet he did not desist in his advances._

_"The charming, handsome one standing in front of you, My lady," he chuckled and the Inquisitor tried not to gag, as he took her hand in his own and kissed her knuckle. The Lady Inquisitor hid her disgust well and was thankful that her gloves protected her hair skin, untouched by battle, and now untouched by his unclean saliva. His offer to the Inquisition fell upon deaf ears, she already had the forces she needed for the Inquisition, and she did not wish to be allied with a man whom she did not give consent to undress her with his eyes. Whilst Gaspard was adorned in the finest clothes and mask, he-_

"Make him fat and ugly," I suddenly interjected, now was time for my payback for all the drama I had to deal with that night. Besides, Gaspard probably wouldn't read the novel anyway, he didn't seem to be a man of romantic literature.

"What, why?" Varric looked at me confused "I may exaggerate, but I don't lie,"

"Well, we don't want the readers routing for him now, do we? And you've already painted me to be some sort of Princess so why stop there?"

"Yeah, good point, alright, what do you want him to be?"

I answered, Varric chuckled and he began to write again.

_The Duke was not one whom the ladies of the court would swoon over for his looks, whilst Gapsard was adorned in the finest clothes and mask for the Masquerade, the mask could not hide his sweaty, hairless head or his lips that resembled a cat's anus and his face seemed to be stuck in the expression that he was permanently sucking on a lemon. Nevertheless, Gaspard left our fair Lady Inquisitor to her devices and her own little court of the Inquisition. After talking outside with some of the nobles and charming them to be in her favor, the Inquisitor made her way up the stairs and over to the palace gates where her Ambassador of the Inquisition, Josephine Cherette Montilyet had been waiting for her. "There you are!" she greeted, happy to see that our Lady had handled the Duke like a lady, not like the savage warrior she was famed to be "I just wanted to give you a heads up of what is to come when you get inside, the entire court will be watching you and, in turn, they will judge the Inquisition, if you can play The Game and win, we may be able to call upon some whom you've charmed as allies later," _

_"I am aware Josephine, I just wish to get this over with so that we may return to Skyhold," Our Lady stated to her ambassador, hiding her nerves well and steeling herself for what was to come. _

_"I understand completely, Inquisitor, but I just wished to confirm," The Ambassador smiled "I shall be in the ballroom, head there when you are ready, the others are already inside and are awaiting your arrive," _

_"Best not keep them waiting too long," Our Lady heroine smiled "Shall we?" she held her hand out to the Ambassador who accompanied her inside. _


	3. Chapter 2

"We should introduce Cullen now," I told Varric, reviewing what he had written down thus far about Gaspard and I. Sure, we may have exaggerated just a tad with the Duke's appearance, but nothing says 'you shouldn't like this guy' then comparing a part of his body to a cat's asshole right?

"How do you want me to portray him? Handsome-prince? Tortured Soul?" Varric asked and I frowned, no, we couldn't portray him as the hero of the story since that was me, and whilst he may carry a few scars on his soul from his time with the Templars, I knew that by doing that he'd detest the writing. Not to mention by exposing that, he would most likely feel humiliated and betrayed, no I wouldn't have him portrayed like that. So I gave him my answer, luckily Varric agreed, even though I wasn't quite comfortable with it myself.

_Just as she was walking into the Vestibule a hand grabbed Lady Trevelyan's forearm and before she could say anything she was pulled into a sitting room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw who it was and giggled "Pulling a woman away from a party Commander? How very bold of you," she said as two strong arms wrapped around her where she felt at ease and safe, after all, this was the man who held her heart, and she his, Commander Cullen of the Inquisition. Our two lovers had been meeting in secret to express the words that could only be told through actions to avoid scandal-_

"We didn't have sex before then!" I exclaimed in a whisper, trying to avoid unwanted stares and Varric just gave me a funny look "What? We did not!"

"Well if you didn't do anything like that before the Ball, what did you two do?" He asked and I blushed at the question.

"Um... kissing, lots and lots of kissing and touching," I whispered "You know, just some really heavy make-out sessions-"

"Can you describe it? The scene fits at the moment," Varric asked and I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine..."

_As their lips came together to show the love that words could not do just, the outside world did not matter for those few precious moments, Thedas could have suddenly been swallowed into the maw of The Fade and it would not have mattered to them. Yet both of our lovers had to chastise themselves for their passion, as now was not the time nor the place to let its fires ignite. They parted with darkened eyes filled with promise and fantasy, as Cullen gently ran his hands up and down her slender back, whilst our heroine gently stroked the back of the Commander's head, petting the soft gold locks and finding sanctuary in orbs of hazel that seemed to hypnotize her into wanting them both leave the party to find a guestroom to partake in, and display, their ultimate love and devotion to each other. Having previously been devoted to the Templar order, Cullen's chastity was wearing thin, especially having seen his lady-love in a sinfully tight dress. However our heroine wasn't fairing much better, she only broke the kiss apart when her lungs begged for air, and the Commander was the first to speak after a few shallow breaths "Forgive me, Inquisitor, but I fear I may have caused a scandal if I did not do that now," he spoke in a gently tone, cupping her cheek with his gloved hand and she leaned into his touch with a smile gracing her lips. _

_"If the dress makes you do that perhaps I should wear it more often?" Lady Trevelyan purred suggestively and the Commander's pink dusted the Commander's cheeks, until she added "Want to know something else?" before leaning up to whisper in his ear "I'm not wearing anything underneath this," which turned the pretty pink blush on his face crimson. After letting that sink in, Cullen took her hands in his own and a look of worry entered his eyes. Resting their foreheads together, the Commander asked "Will you be alright? I know you are of nobility but Orlais is nothing like the Free Marches, and I saw the way Duke Gaspard was looking at you,"_

_Our heroine smiled, touched at his worry for her "I'll be fine, Cullen, and trust me when I say you have no competition," after pressing a kiss to his she added "But just remember, even if the others don't know about us, you're still mine, if I see some noble harlot trying to steal you away from wandering eyes..." he chuckled and shook his head._

_"That will not happen, My Lady, I promise you, nor will it ever happen,"_

_After savoring a few more intimate moments being lip-locked, not wanting to arouse too much suspicion, our duo returned to their company so that they could begin the introductions to the court and to the Empress._


End file.
